


Tell Me That You're Mine

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: A night out at the bar brings out a possessiveness in Darcy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> This all started because Sebastian Stan is a goddamn menace and went out looking like [this](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com/post/153882899716/fysebastianstan-imsebastianstan-double-breasted) in his stupid plaid suit. Hate him.
> 
> Thanks to wineandroses for setting the smut train rolling, and to Dresupi for discussing proper bar bathroom sex etiquette. You are both lovely.

Bucky didn't notice the girl, he swears he didn't. Sure, he noticed her as a person, assessed her threat level, and moved on. Maybe noticed that she spent an awful lot of time near his side of the bar. But that was all. What did catch his attention was the fire that kept flaring in Darcy’s blue eyes, how she would straighten and tense and lock her gaze in his direction every so often. 

He would never let on how long it took him to make the connection between that and the girl. But sure enough, that girl would shimmy close to Bucky, her long blonde locks swinging around her, and at her table in the corner, Darcy would sit up just a little straighter, clutch her beer bottle a little tighter, and effectively ignore the conversation going on around her. 

Bucky hadn’t even wanted to come out to the bar. He’d really only come because Darcy had mentioned it and he knew it would make Steve happy. But Tony had declared that everyone had been working too hard and were being too serious and they all needed a collective night out. Not even at a bar like Bucky liked, not one of those little low-key holes in the wall that they all sometimes went to. No, this was a Tony Stark kinda bar. Polished wooden bar, golden fixtures, mirrored tiles along the wall. They’d even all gotten dressed up. Suits and dresses, the whole nine yards, and Bucky wouldn’t admit it, but he was actually enjoying himself. Felt almost like the old days when he and Steve would get all dressed up and take some girls out dancing. This wasn’t exactly like that, but it still felt good.

So, Bucky stood at the back of the room beside Steve and Sam, sipping his drink and occasionally letting his eyes wander to the table in the corner. His view kept getting obstructed by the girl with blonde hair, though. And then the girl got bold, walked right up to Bucky and started talking to him. He was sure she was perfectly lovely, but he had eyes for only one girl, and it was the one currently staring holes in them. 

He and Darcy had been a thing for a few weeks now, although he wasn’t sure exactly what to call them. They hung out a lot, they were basically best friends, but they had recently added sex to the mix. It was a good addition. 

Bucky’s memory was spotty, but he couldn’t think of anything that was better than the sight of Darcy lying beneath him gasping out his name. Her smell, her taste, how soft her skin felt against his, the way she bit her lip softly when he did something she particularly liked. 

He thought maybe Steve suspected something about the change in their relationship, but he was giving Bucky space and wouldn’t come out and ask until the curiosity started killing him. Jane probably knew, she and Darcy told one another everything, but so far all she’d done was watch him carefully when he came by the lab. Bucky didn’t blame her. She was worried about her friend. It wasn’t really necessary, though. Bucky had no plans to hurt her, either physically or emotionally. He was sort of stuck on her, he even liked the way her eyebrow furrowed up as she watched the blonde girl stand closer to him. 

Bucky wished there was some way he could motion to her that she had no reason to watch him, or be even the slightest bit concerned, that he was being polite and that was all. But he had a feeling that his silent assurances wouldn’t have done any good after the blonde reached out and ran her finger down his chest. Because it took Darcy a matter of seconds to cross the bar, grab his sleeve and drag him away, an apologetic smile thrown backwards to the girl. 

Bucky watched in amusement as Darcy pulled him through the crowd, weaving around tables and booths until she reached a long hallway at the back of the room. She pulled open one of the bathroom doors and pulled him inside, checking that two bathroom stalls were empty as she locked the door behind them. 

“Having fun?” Bucky asked, with a smirk that was quickly wiped off his face as Darcy pushed him against the bathroom door and kissed him fiercely. Her body pressed tightly to his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and pulled at his hair. Bucky held her close, letting his hands slide up and down her waist, and around to grab at her ass.

She stood on tiptoes to stay as close to him as possible, making sure that there was no unnecessary distance between them. Her body was hot and soft, fitting perfectly against Bucky’s hard lines. She broke away to nip a line along his jawline as she murmured, “Mine,” into his ear. 

“Yours? Is that so?” 

Darcy nodded and slid her hand between them to palm at his erection. “Mine,” she confirmed with a nod and a grin. “S’that ok?” 

“Yeah, doll, that’s just fine. _Yours_. Now what you gonna do with it?” 

Darcy tapped against his chest as she spoke thoughtfully, “Well, normally, I’d get on my knees and blow both you and your mind, but no way are these knees touching a gross public bathroom floor. No, sir. So, we have a dilemma. You can either flip up my dress and fuck me up against this wall, or flip up my dress and fuck me over this sink. Gentleman’s choice.” 

Bucky growled. “Now, that is a tough decision. But I’m thinking I’m a winner either way.” Darcy nodded and he commanded, “Turn around.” 

Darcy bit her lip in a grin and gave a little twirl until she was facing away from him, hands flat on the marble as she watched him in the mirror. Bucky boxed her in against the sink and pulled her hair to the side, biting and sucking lightly at her neck. Darcy craned her head to the side to give him better access, sighing at the hot warmth of his mouth against her skin. Her hand reached back to tangle in his hair, pulling it softly in that way that she knew he liked so much. “We only have a few minutes before someone comes looking for us. You can take your time later.” 

“Just trying to get you ready.” 

She grinned back at him wickedly. “I’ve been ready since I saw you walk out in that suit.” 

“Yeah?” 

She gave his hair a playful tug and looked at him in the mirror. There was something to be said for a sexy man in a suit, but _goodness_. This man in that suit was almost too much. She sighed. “Bucky you severely underestimate just how sexy you are. That girl out there could see it.” 

“You know you had nothing to worry about with her, right?” Bucky asked softly.

“Well, yeah. But I couldn’t help myself. I saw her mentally undressing you and I needed to stop it before she got too far.” Darcy rocked her hips back to rub against the hard ridge of Bucky’s erection. “Like I said, _mine_.” 

Bucky growled and flipped up the hem of Darcy’s dress. Darcy heard some rustling and the sound of a zipper and felt Bucky pull aside her underwear and stroke along her folds. Her head fell to her chest as Bucky petted her and he soon had her taking heaving breaths. His hand slipped away and was replaced with his cock. He lined himself up and pushed inside of her, a single, swift movement. 

Darcy’s front hit the sink and she held onto the glossy marble edge as she looked up into the mirror. Bucky’s face was contorted in the most perfect way, he looked like all of his concentration was focused on Darcy and fucking her good and proper. Bucky pulled back and thrust back in, falling into a hard, quick rhythm. With every snap of his hips, he pushed Darcy into the edge of the sink and she secretly hoped she would have a small line of bruises to remember this by, proof of the way Bucky was making her feel. 

Bucky glanced up and caught her eyes in the mirror, a smug smile covering his face. “You enjoyin’ the show?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Darcy gasped as his angle changed slightly, and he stroked against the most sensitive part within her. 

“I oughtta take you out and get you jealous more often.” 

“Not. Jealous,” she gasped out. “Just don’t want you to forget what you have right here.” 

His eyes darkened and he picked up his tempo, sliding his hand around to dip into the front of Darcy’s dress, his thumb dragging over her nipple. “I could never forget this. Fuck, Darcy. You look so good and you feel even better.” 

Darcy could feel her release coming and she gripped the cool marble, watching Bucky fuck her from behind. She felt the tension rising and then let herself fall off the edge, leaving Bucky and the marble counter to hold her up, as her shaky legs had forgotten how to work. Bucky followed a few moments later, coming with a grunt as he squeezed her closer to him. He stepped back and turned her, tangling his fingers in her hair and kissing her softly. 

Bucky pulled back and Darcy scrunched up her face. “We have to go back.” 

“I know. Come sit with me?” 

Darcy smiled. “Yeah, ok.” 

Bucky helped her get cleaned up and tried to set them both right. Fingers run through hair, clothing readjusted, and lipstick unsmudged. Bucky’s hand went to fix his hair and she stopped him. “Don’t. I kind of like it like that. You look thoroughly debauched.” 

“Well, in that case,” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but leaving it mussed anyway. 

Bucky pulled her against him and rubbed gently at the hickey that had already begun forming on the side of Darcy’s neck. “Mine,” he said proudly. 

“Yours,” she confirmed. “But are you gonna be ok with everyone knowing it’s yours?” 

He met her eyes and grinned, “Absolutely.” 

She grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips, checking herself once in the mirror before turning to leave. “Alright, well let’s go see how badly we can scandalize our friends.”


End file.
